


Destiny (운명)

by liilaa



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liilaa/pseuds/liilaa
Summary: Kwon Jiyong, 28, Lehrer für Kunst an einer Schule, trifft auf Lee "Seungri" Seunghyun, 26, Besitzer des Cafés "Seungri's" im Zentrum von Seoul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erster OS nach gefühlt 10 Jahren und mein längster OS bisher. Er ist in Jiyong's Sicht geschrieben.

Hier stand ich nun. An der Bushaltestelle im strömenden Regen und wartete auf den Bus, der mich nach Hause bringen würde. Zum Glück hatte ich meinen Regenschirm dabei gehabt, denn zu den Leuten, die sich unter die Überdachung quetschten, wollte ich nicht gehören. 

Ich mochte es nicht, wenn mir fremde Menschen zu nah kamen und deshalb war ich froh, einfach neben der Überdachung unter meinem Regenschirm zu stehen. Ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen und mein Blick blieb an einem Typen hängen, der gegenüber der Haltestelle, in einem kleinen Café arbeitete. Er fiel mir auf, da er platinblonde Haare hatte und ein viel zu großes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen prangte. 

Ich fühlte mich von ihm wie magnetisch angezogen und starrte ihn an. Meine Beine setzten sich in Bewegung und auf einmal stand ich vor dem kleinen Café. Keine Ahnung, wie ich es geschafft hatte die Straße unfallfrei zu überqueren. 

Eigentlich sollte ich nach Hause in meine Wohnung fahren und dort die Klausuren meiner Schüler bearbeiten, doch stattdessen trat ich ein, nachdem ich meinen Regenschirm zusammen gemacht hatte. Sofort kam mir der Geruch von Kaffee entgegen und fühlte mich heimisch durch den kleinen Raum. Ich sah mich um und sah, dass ein kleiner Tisch in der Ecke noch frei war. 

Nachdem ich mich meiner Mütze sowie meinem Mantel entledigt hatte und diese neben mich auf den zweiten Stuhl gelegt hatte, setzte ich mich auf den anderen Stuhl. Ein wenig komisch kam ich mir schon vor, denn eigentlich wollte ich nichts essen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Karte genügte mir, um festzustellen, dass das hier ein einfaches Café mit Kaffee, Tee und Kuchen war. 

Was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet? Nichts, um ehrlich zu sein. Mein Blick wanderte wieder durch den kleinen Raum und ich besah mir die Leute, die an den anderen Tischen saßen. Es waren recht viele, was mich darauf schließen ließ, dass es hier gut schmeckte und dass man hier gerne Zeit verbrachte. „Willkommen im Seungri‘s, was kann ich Ihnen bringen?“, holte mich der Typ aus den Gedanken. 

„Ich, ähm, ich hätte gerne einen Tee. Den Kirschtee, bitte“, antwortete ich notgedrungen und suchte das Erstbeste von der Karte. „Sehr gern. Darf es noch etwas Anderes sein?“, wollte er wissen und ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, danke“, lächelte er und ich lächelte zurück. 

Verdammt, auch seine Stimme klang himmlisch. Zu doof nur, dass ich dank meiner Arbeit meine Sexualität nicht ausleben durfte. Jedenfalls nicht am Arbeitsplatz. 

Meine Schüler wussten nur unterschwellig, dass ich nicht auf Frauen stand. Damals als ich dort angefangen habe, hatte der Schulleiter mir sofort klargemacht, dass es nicht gut wäre, wenn ich meine Sexualität preisgebe, da es vorher schon einmal einen Vorfall gab, wo die Eltern auf die Barrikaden gegangen waren. Ich hatte kein Problem damit gehabt und war dann als Kunstlehrer eingestellt worden. 

Seit mittlerweile 3 Jahren unterrichtete ich an der Schule und war bisher immer zufrieden gewesen, denn schließlich ging es meinen Schülern nichts an, ob ich eine Beziehung mit einer Frau oder einem Mann führte. Klar, ich sehnte mich öfters danach, einfach offen zu leben, aber ich hatte mich entschieden für diesen Beruf. Wahrscheinlich waren andere Schulen offener mit dem Thema, aber ich hatte mich eingelebt und wollte nicht wechseln. 

„Ihr Tee“, stellte er die gefüllte Tasse auf den kleinen runden Tisch. „Vielen Dank“, nickte ich und schon war er auch wieder hinter dem Tresen verschwunden. Als ich den Löffel in die Hand nahm, um den Zucker umzurühren, den ich in den Tee getan hatte, fiel mir ein kleiner Zettel auf. 

Ich legte den Löffel wieder beiseite und öffnete den Zettel. „Gleich Feierabend. Warte.“, stand darauf und ich musste lächeln. Den kleinen Brief legte ich neben die Untertasse und rührte dann schließlich den Tee um. 

Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich meinen Tee ausgetrunken und stellte fest, dass die meisten Leute das Café verlassen hatten. „Hey“, wurde ich von der Seite begrüßt und sah den Typen an, der mir von der Bushaltestelle aus ins Auge gefallen war und dazu noch den guten Tee serviert hatte. „Hi“, antwortete ich und stand auf, um ihm die Hand auszustrecken. 

Er nahm sie und schüttelte sie. Meine Sachen räumte ich von dem zweiten Stuhl und bat ihm dann an, sich doch zu setzen. Das Angebot nahm er dankend an und so saßen wir uns kurzdarauf gegenüber. „Was treibt dich in dieses Café?“, begann mein Gegenüber. 

„Ich habe dich von der Bushaltestelle gegenüber gesehen und bin dann einfach hierein gekommen in der Hoffnung, dich vielleicht kennen zu lernen“, sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Aha, ich bin übrigens Seungri. Eigentlich Seunghyun, aber alle nennen mich nur Seungri“, lächelte er und sah mich gespannt an. „Schön dich kennenzulernen, Seungri. Ich bin Jiyong“, meinte ich. 

„Kann ich nur zurückgeben. Aber sag‘ mal, ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen. Wie kommt es, dass du gerade in dieses Café spazierst?“, wollte er wissen und ich musste ein wenig lachen. „Habe ich doch schon erklärt. Ich bin allein wegen dir in dieses Café gegangen. Du hast mich einfach fasziniert. Das klingt als wäre ich ein ziemlich komischer Kauz, aber es stimmt. Gesehen hast du mich noch nie, da ich eigentlich nicht mit dem Bus fahre. Eigentlich nehme ich die U-Bahn nach Hause, aber heute musste ich in der Stadt noch etwas erledigen und habe mich entschieden mit Bus nach Hause zu fahren, da die Haltestelle näherlag als die nächste U-Bahnstation“, erklärte ich und beobachtete ihn. Seine Züge sagten mir, dass er mir glaubte. „Interessant, interessant. Was machst du so, wenn du nicht gerade zu Hause bist oder darauf wartest nach Hause zu fahren?“, fragte er weiter. 

„Dann bin ich Kunstlehrer an einer Universität hier in Seoul. Lass mich raten, dir gehört dieses wunderschöne Café hier?“, sah ich ihm direkt in die Augen. „Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte. Zuerst gehörte es meiner Mutter, doch diese kann es mittlerweile nicht mehr leiten, weshalb ich es übernommen habe. Manchmal backt sie einen Kuchen, der dann das Tagesangebot ist oder sie kommt auf einen Tee vorbei“, erzählte er und ich war noch mehr fasziniert von ihm. „Das klingt sehr schön. Hör‘ mal, würde es dir vielleicht etwas ausmachen mit mir auf ein Date zu gehen?“, wollte ich von ihm wissen und sah ihn gespannt an. 

„Nein, das würde mir gar nichts ausmachen. Wie wäre es einfach, wenn du mich morgen Nachmittag hier vom Café abholst? Sagen wir so gegen 16 Uhr?“, schlug er vor und ich nickte: „Klingt gut. Ich werde da sein“ „Okay, dann bis morgen, Jiyong“, verabschiedete sich Seungri und stand vom Stuhl auf. Ich erhob mich ebenfalls und war recht erstaunt als er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Bevor ich jedoch etwas sagen konnte, war er hinter dem Tresen in einen der hinteren Räume verschwunden. 

Glücklich zog ich mir meinen Mantel über und hinterließ Geld, bevor ich vor die Tür trat und meinen Regenschirm wieder öffnete. Erschöpft kam ich nach Hause und legte mich sofort ins Bett.

*~*~*

Nachdem ich die Unterrichtsstunden erfolgreich hinter mich gebracht hatte, räumte ich meine Sache zusammen. „Herr Kwon?“, unterbrach mich jemand. „Ja?“, drehte ich mich um, um die Person anzusehen, „Oh, Herr Direktor, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ 

Ich drehte mich wieder zu dem Stapel Blätter und verstaute sie in meiner Tasche. „Herr Kwon, ich muss mit Ihnen über etwas reden. Es geht um ihre Sexualität“, sprach der Direktor und ich stockte in meinen Bewegungen. „Wie bitte? Ich dachte, es wäre alles geklärt. Ich habe keinen der Schüler etwas mitgeteilt“, sah ich ihn an. 

 

„Das weiß ich, aber gestern hat sie ein Elternteil gesehen in einem Café mit einem anderen Mann. Er hat Sie auf die Wange geküsst, was mir umgehend gemeldet wurde. Sie wissen, was ich Ihnen an ihrem ersten Tag erzählt habe, Herr Kwon“, sprach er und ich konnte meinen Ohren nicht trauen. Das erste Mal seit den 3 Jahren hatte ich jemanden kennengelernt und nun machte mir mein Arbeitgeber einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Herr Direktor, was wollen Sie jetzt tun?“, wollte ich von ihm wissen, da er nicht nur gekommen war, um mir das zu erzählen. 

„Ich werde sie auf unbestimmte Zeit beurlauben müssen, bis sich die Sache wieder gelegt hat und die Eltern sich wieder beruhigt haben, Herr Kwon“, sagte er. „Bitte, tun Sie es nicht. Ich liebe diesen Job. Ich liebe es jeden Tag den Jungs und Mädchen neue Dinge über die Kunst zu vermitteln und ich liebe es ihre begeisterten Gesichter zu sehen“, flehte ich. „Es tut mir sehr leid, aber das ist meine einzige Wahl, außer Sie wollen, dass ich sie kündige, damit sie sich einen neuen Arbeitgeber suchen können. Es gibt wahrscheinlich viele Schulen, die mit dem Thema besser umgehen als wir“, meinte er und ich war sprachlos. 

Es war wie in einem Film. „Wie lange wird es ihrer Meinung nach dauern, bis ich wieder hier unterrichten könnte?“, sah ich ihn an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann die Eltern nicht einschätzen. So wie ich die Eltern kenne, wird sich es wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten und dann wird es wahrscheinlich Monate dauern“, zuckte er mit den Schultern. 

„Dann kündigen Sie mich, bitte. Ich werde keine Zukunft an dieser Schule haben, wenn die Eltern etwas gegen meine Sexualität haben und die Kinder genauso reagieren“, traf ich schweren Herzens diese Entscheidung. „Es tut mir sehr leid für Sie, Herr Kwon. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie in kürzester Zeit wieder eine neue Schule finden werden, die Sie so akzeptiert wie sie sind. Ich bitte sie, ihre Sachen mitzunehmen. Ihre Kollegen werden informiert, dass sie gekündigt wurden. Den Grund werden Sie natürlich nicht erfahren. Sie können Ihnen den aber mitteilen, falls Sie es so wollen. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles erdenklich Gute für ihren weiteren Weg und bedanke mich für alles, was Sie für diese Schule getan haben“, reichte er mir die Hand und ich nickte. „Vielen Dank. Die Kündigung erhalte ich per Brief?“, fragte ich nach, worauf der Direktor nickte. 

Daraufhin wandte ich mich wieder meinen Sachen zu, die ich dann weiter zusammenpackte. Nun war ich also arbeitslos. Ich schulterte meine Tasche und schaltete im Raum das Licht aus, bevor ich ihn abschloss. 

Der Weg ins Lehrerzimmer verlief ohne Vorfälle und auch dort packte ich meinen Kram zusammen. „Was machst du da, bitte?“, hörte ich die Stimme von Youngbae und musste kurz seufzen. 

Er war schon seit dem Kindergarten mein bester Freund und wir hatten beide beschlossen Lehrer zu werden. Bae war Geschichtslehrer geworden, während ich mich für die Kunstrichtung entschieden hatte damals. „Bekomme ich auch eine Antwort, Ji?“, hakte er noch einmal nach. 

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um: „Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich räume meinen Platz“ „Und wofür, bitte?“, kam prompt die Gegenfrage. „Bae, ich wurde gekündigt“ 

„Nicht dein Ernst, Jiyong. Wie hast du das geschafft?“, sah er mich ungläubig an. „Das weißt du genau, Bae. Ich werde es jetzt nicht aussprechen, da es die anderen nichts angeht“, antwortete ich. „Soll‘ ich später noch einmal vorbeikommen, damit wir darüber sprechen können?“, wollte er wissen als er seine Tasche schulterte und seinen Schlüssel in die Hand nahm. 

„Nicht nötig“, sagte ich nur. „Wenn du meinst. Ich rufe spätestens übermorgen an, ja? Bis dahin, halt die Ohren steif, Kumpel!“, umarmte er mich erstaunlicherweise, bevor er sich aufmachte zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Ich packte nur weiter meine Sachen ein und fuhr dann gekränkt nach Hause.

*~*~*

Durch die Sucherei für eine neue Schule vergaß ich das Date mit Seungri. Ich tauchte einige Tage in seinem Café wieder auf und setzte mich an einen der Tische. Doch nicht Seungri bediente mich, sondern ein anderer Kerl, dessen Name Daesung war, was ich auf seinem Mitarbeiterschild lesen konnte. 

Irgendwie musste ich aber an Seungri herankommen, der hinter dem Tresen die Leute bediente, die irgendwas zum Mitnehmen haben wollten. Das nächste Mal als Daesung kam und mir meinen Tee und dieses Mal auch ein Stück Kuchen brachte, hielt ich ihn auf. 

„Könntest du das bitte Seungri geben?“, drückte ich ihm einen Brief in die Hand. „Klar“, antwortete er nur und war dann verschwunden. Ich sah nur aus dem Augenwinkel wie er das gefaltete Blatt Papier Seungri übergab, dann drehte ich mich wieder meinem Kuchenstück zu. Kurze Zeit später kam Daesung zurück und legte einen kleinen Zettel vor mir ab, bevor er zum nächsten Tisch ging, um dort die Bestellung aufzunehmen. 

Sofort faltete ich den Zettel auf und las: „Danke. Warte“ Ich musste lächeln. Er hatte die Worte verstanden, die ich in den Brief geschrieben hatte. 

Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit, denn ich hatte es nicht beabsichtigt, ihn zu verletzen. Nachdem ich den Tee getrunken und den Kuchen gegessen hatte, setzte sich Seungri zu mir. „Du bist aus deinem Job geflogen, weil du mit mir gesehen wurdest?“, fragte er sofort. 

„Ja, wenn man es so ausdrücken möchte. Irgendein Elternteil hat gesehen wie du mich auf die Wange geküsst hast und da die Schule schon einmal einen Vorfall hatte, wo die Eltern dann verweigert haben ihre Kinder in den Unterricht des betroffenen Lehrers zu schicken, hat mich der Direktor vor die Wahl gestellt. Entschieden habe ich mich für die Kündigung, da ich dich auf jeden Fall wiedersehen wollte und das wäre nicht gegangen, wenn ich weiter unterrichtet hätte an dieser Schule“, erklärte ich die ganze Geschichte. „Aber ist das nicht unfair? Die können dich doch nicht einfach deinen Unterricht für schlecht verurteilen nur weil du homosexuell bist“, stellte Seungri fest. „Ja, natürlich. Aber ich habe mich mittlerweile an neuen Schulen beworben an denen ich mich nicht mehr verstecken muss, was bedeutet, dass ich mich jetzt endlich auf unsere Dates konzentrieren kann“, lächelte ich. 

„Das ist schön zu hören. Wie wäre es, wenn wir bei diesem schönen Wetter in den Park gehen und uns dort weiter unterhalten?“, wollte er wissen. „Klar“, nickte ich zustimmend. „Dann lass uns los“, stand Seungri auf und hielt mir seine Hand hin. 

Ich erhob mich ebenfalls und ergriff diese.

*~*~*

Seit diesem Tag waren mittlerweile 2 Jahre vergangen. Seungri hatte mir damals im Park seine Liebe gestanden, worauf ich ihn einfach geküsst hatte. Kurz darauf bekam ich auch eine Zusage einer Schule, wo ich wieder als Kunstlehrer arbeiten durfte. 

Die Schulleiterin stellte mir frei, ob ich den Schülern von meiner Homosexualität erzählen sollte. Ich entschied mich dafür, da ich dieses Mal einiges anders machen wollte. Alle hatten es gut aufgenommen und ich freute mich darüber. 

Die Beziehung zu Seungri verstärkte sich von Tag zu Tag und ich fand immer mehr faszinierende Dinge an ihm. Schließlich war unser 4. Jahrestag gekommen und wir verbrachten die Woche um diesen Tag in London. An unserem Jahrestag machte ich ihm schließlich einen Heiratsantrag vor der Tower Bridge als wir mit einem Boot daran vorbei fuhren. 

Er nahm ihn überwältigt an. Ein Jahr später folgte dann die romantische Hochzeit. Unser Pfarrer Seunghyun, der den gleichen Namen trug wie mein zukünftiger Ehemann, was er Schicksal nannte, hielt eine rührende Rede, welche mich zum konstanten Weinen brachte. 

Unser Hochzeitstanz war der nächste Punkt, an dem ich meine Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte. Seungri ging es aber nicht anders. Unsere Flitterwochen verbrachten wir in Los Angeles, wo wir den nächsten Schritt beschlossen. 

Die Adoption von Kindern. Nach einem langen und anstrengenden Prozess adoptieren wir schließlich Zwillinge. Yuna und Yila. 

Beide zuckersüß. Wir sahen ihnen dabei zu, wie sie in den Kindergarten kamen, in die Schule gingen, in die Arbeitswelt starteten, ihre Ehemänner fanden und uns schließlich Enkelkinder schenkten. An ihrem 18. Lebensjahr hatten wir ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie nicht unsere leiblichen Kinder waren, doch sie störte das nicht. 

Sie konnten alles nachvollziehen und in dem Moment fragte ich mich, seit wann wir so erwachsene Töchter hatten. Sie hatten uns nur umarmt und uns versichert, dass sie immer unsere Töchter bleiben würden. Als Seungri schließlich vor mir starb, gab ich sein Café weiter an unsere Töchter. 

Ich erklärte ihnen die Wichtigkeit dieses Ladens, da ihre Eltern sich dort kennengelernt hatten. Sie behielten den Namen „Seungri’s“ und ich konnte nicht stolzer auf Yuna und Yila sein. Mit stolzen 96 Jahren glitt auch ich schließlich von dieser Welt. 

Am Tor zum Himmel sah ich schon Seungri auf mich warten und fiel ihm dann um den Hals. Wir machten es uns auf einer Wolke bequem und schauten auf unsere Töchter herab.


End file.
